gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam
The ORB-01 Akatsuki is a high-performance mobile suit built by the Orb Union. It was commissioned on the order of Uzumi Nara Athha before he died in the defense of Orb against the Earth Alliance in CE 71. It was kept secretly underground as Uzumi Nara Athha's Will and for Cagalli Yula Athha to use for when Orb was yet again under fire by enemies. It appears to be derived from the GAT-X105 Strike, which Orb engineers had copious opportunity to study, with additional firepower and a Striker Pack-based backpack which can theoretically separate and function on its own. The Akatsuki's entire body is covered with a specialized mirror coating called "Yata no Kagami", which is capable of reflecting beam shots back to their source. Due to this coating, it also enables ORB-01 Akatsuki to block beam weapons. On Earth, it is equipped with an aerial backpack designated "Oowashi", which is armed with two beam cannons, and is capable of separating from the mobile suit and transforming into a fighter aircraft. In space, it may also equip the "Shiranui" backpack, which is equipped with the DRAGOON system; the Shiranui contains 7 DRAGOON units, which each mount a beam cannon as well as beam shield emitters that when coupled with other DRAGOON units, can provide full defense in a limited area, of around 1-2 ships' size. The mobile suit itself is armed with a beam rifle, a double-bladed beam naginata, a pair of head-mounted CIWS, and a shield. The beam naginata is capable of splitting into two standard beam sabers, and can be mounted as a bayonet on the beam rifle. The Akatsuki utilizes a customised version of the General Unilateral Neuro-Link Dispersive Automatic Maneuver Synthesis System operating system. Akatsuki is piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha. She piloted this mobile suit to defend Orb against a ZAFT attack in CE 74, after being informed of its existence by Ledonir Kisaka. Cagalli assumes command of the Orb military, and uses the Akatsuki to try and defend Orb against ZAFT's forces, but was soon confronted by ZAFT's top ace, ZGMF-X42S Destiny pilot Shinn Asuka, who easily outperforms her even with the Akatsuki. However, before he is able to shoot down the Akatsuki, his attack is stopped by the arrival of Kira Yamato, piloting the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom. After the battle, Akatsuki is repaired and lent to Mu La Flaga, while Cagalli remained behind in Orb to take charge of her country. It plays a major role in ending the Second Bloody Valentine War by defending the ''Archangel'' and the ''Eternal'', as well as aiding in the destruction of the Requiem superweapon. Specifications ORB-01 Akatsuki Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc. User: Orb union Unit type: prototype all purpose multi-mode mobile suit First Deployment: Cosmic Era 74 Head height: 17.92 meters Weight: 71.53 metric tons Special equipment: "Yata no Kagami" anti-beam coating, hardpoint for mounting backpacks Powerplant: unknown Armament: MSM5D 12.5mm CIWS x2, Type 72D5 "Hyakurai" beam rifle x1, Type 73J2 beam naginata x1, Type 71 defensive shield x1 Pilot(s): Cagalli Yula Athha, Mu La Flaga ORB-01 Oowashi Akatsuki Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc. User: Orb Union Unit type: prototype all purpose multi-mode mobile suit First Deployment: Cosmic Era 74 Head height: 17.92 meters Weight: 82.35 metric tons Special equipment: "Yata no Kagami" anti-beam coating, hardpoint for mounting backpacks Powerplant: unknown Armament: MSM5D 12.5mm CIWS x2, Type 72D5 "Hyakurai" beam rifle x1, Type 73J2 beam naginata x1, Type 71 defensive shield x1, Type-73F Kai high energy beam cannon x2 Pilot(s): Cagalli Yula Athha, Mu La Flaga ORB-01 Shiranui Akatsuki Manufacturer: Morgenroete, Inc. User: Orb Union Unit type: prototype all purpose multi-mode mobile suit First Deployment: Cosmic Era 74 Head height: 17.92 meters Weight: 87.24 metric tons Special equipment: "Yata no Kagami" anti-beam coating, hardpoint for mounting backpacks, DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) system Powerplant: unknown Armament: MSM5D 12.5mm CIWS x2, Type 72D5 "Hyakurai" beam rifle x1, Type 73J2 beam naginata x1, Type 71 defensive shield x1, M531R DRAGOON pod (beam cannon x1, beam shield emitter x7) Pilot(s): Mu La Flaga Trivia * The name Akatsuki means "dawn" in Japanese; it also bears the meaning of "beginning" and "ending". Morgenroete, the company that built Akatsuki, means "dawn" in German. The kanji of "Akatsuki" is engraved on the right shoulder of ORB-01 Akatsuki as well. * "Yata no Kagami" is named for a legendary mirror that is one of the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan. * Cagalli's insert song for Phases 24 of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED was Akatsuki no Kuruma, or Wheels of Dawn. * The beam naginata does not actually function like a true Japanese naginata weapon; the name only refers to the shape of the weapon and it is a reference to a similar weapon used by the MS-14 Gelgoog in Mobile Suit Gundam. * The Akatsuki is reminiscent of the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, which also had a reflective gold coloration related to beam-resistant armor. The Akatsuki (with the Shiranui backpack system) is also reminiscent of the RX-93 Nu Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, which had fin funnels which could be used as a beam shield. The armaments of the two are also similar. The Hyaku Shiki also however, sported vertically pointed wing binder's very reminicent of Shiranui Akatsuki. * Cagalli gave the Akatsuki to Mu La Flaga after using it for a single battle, making it the fastest handed-down Gundam mobile suit ever. Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits